Early
by sadyshea
Summary: Kirk doesn't want to wake up, but when Spock makes an entrance, his opinion might just change. /// Kirk/Spock slash. K/S slash. one shot co written by Whylite


It was early and in Jim's opinion, FAR too early to get up, get dressed, sit in a chair and do mindless paper work.

Since his induction as Captain, he had yet to see any real action besides small diplomatic disputes. He was strongly considering going back to sleep when a sharp knock sounded from his door.

"Come in!" He called with false enthusiasm, resting his chin against his hand, exasperated.

The door hissed open as a tall, serious-looking Vulcan entered his quarters.

"Captain." Spock acknowledged, nodding his head respectfully.

"What do you want, Spock?" Jim asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I have uh… seven minutes before I have to report to the bridge."

"I had no intention to impose on your scheduled duties, Captain. But more-so to inform you of a proposition made by Doctor McCoy about the distribution of the medical allowances that Starfleet has allotted to the U.S.S. Enterprise." Spock explained.

Sighing heavily, Kirk reached around the side of his bed for his uniform, folding was not his thing.

"This couldn't have waited? What's so important about McCoy's damn proposition? He hasn't told ME anything." He said, clearly frustrated.

Spock shifted, discomforted by being caught between the two friends banter. Noticing this, Kirk chuckled lightly as he began to remove his dirty socks.

"Yah, right, buddy. I forgot about the whole 'don't shoot the messenger' custom."

"A human expression, but in the circumstance quite fitting." Spock replied, subtly relaxing his tense posture.

"Alright, well. If you don't mind.." Kirk said, gesturing to his clothes, which gained him a raised eyebrow.

Spock regarded his captain blankly; unsure of what he was trying to get at.

"I need to get changed." Kirk clarified, tiring quickly of the Vulcan's hard stare.

A look of surprise flickered in Spock's eyes before he turned swiftly away from Kirk.

As soon as he back was turned, Jim got out of the comfort of his bed in search for more clothes. Quickly pulling his regulation pants on over his boxers, he murmured under his breath in frustration, "Stupid Vulcan-"

"How DARE you insult my lost culture?" Spock spat, before advancing upon the half-dressed Kirk, holding him up against the wall by the neck.

The force of the motion caught Kirk off guard, causing the air to escape from his longs, winded.

"Let go!" He gasped while struggling against Spock's tight hold.

"Not before you retract your insult. It was distasteful and most definitely misdirected." Spock responded, unmoved by Kirk's pathetic squirming.

As the hand tightened around his neck, Kirk began to thrash violently. Kicking and clawing at his aggressors hands but it was no use. He couldn't breathe not even enough to get out a response.

Then an epiphany rang clear and true in Kirk's mind: this was all just a game.

This caused him to settle and crack a smile. A confused look flashed across Spock's face causing him to slightly loosen his grip- exactly was Kirk had predicted.

Spock was playing a game that Kirk had mastered.

Swiftly, he threw himself against the Vulcan with enough force to switch their positions; Kirk now in the post of advantage.

"Why did you come to my room? And don't give me any more of your report bullshit." He said, catching his breath.

Spock stared at his Captain- raising one eyebrow to portray his amusement.

"I was sent here by Dr. McCoy to propose his-" Spock's excuse was interrupted by a frustrated groan, emitted by Kirk, whose eyes were closed forcefully.

"Yeah, I know! You can't lie yet I doubt Bones sent you to my quarters unless he was intentionally trying to be a huge dick!" Kirk spat, pounding his free fist against the wall forcefully.

"So why are you here?" He demanded, nor breaking eye contact.

Spock shifted slightly which came across as a motion of discomfort in Kirk's interpretation.

His first officer avoided his gaze completely, causing Kirk to use his hand to raise the Vulcan's chin slowly to meet his gaze. Kirk noticed a look of pain or rather shame in Spock's eyes, forcing a pang of guilt to rise inside of him.

"Spock…?" He asked gently.

His change in tone surprised the Vulcan, gaining his eye contact.

"I just wanted to see you." Spock replied quietly, yet also steadily.

Kirk loosened his harsh grip on Spock's pinned wrist, letting gravity lower his hand until he could lace his fingers with Spock's in a reassuring gesture.

Just as their fingertips touched, a wave of warmth shot through the both of them. The intense connection was pleasurable yet at the same time puzzling for each. Neither having any reason to continue the touch, yet somehow both didn't dare retract themselves.

After a moment, Kirk moved away; confusing and both an alluring sense of peace rested within him, which made him even more confused.

"Spock, wh-what was that?" He asked, both terrified and deliciously curious.

The Vulcan displayed a contradicted look, but remained silent until Kirk reached his hand out again to replicate the gesture.

"Kirk." Spock said quietly, causing Jim to pause mid-motion.

"I am aware that you are not familiar with Vulcan interaction. But this one is… how shall I put it? Intimate."

Kirk registered what his first officer was trying to explain, gulping slowly in realization.

"So… you mean like- so we… the two of us…. Kissed?" He mumbled, a giddy energy rushing throughout him.

"In a way, yes. It is the nearest gesture in comparison to a human kiss." Spock replied cautiously, uncertain of how his words would Kirk.

Kirk shifted rather awkwardly and then looked up at the Vulcan, a look of confusion shielding any interpretation Spock could have made. And then, he advanced towards Spock, raising his hand once again. Spock met his hand, allowing the warmth shoot through him again.

His lips twitched upward, drawing Kirk's attention to them.

"And- this is how us humans show intimacy." Kirk explained, and chuckled lightly as pulled Spock's chin up to meet his lips. The embrace was tentative at first until Spock pulled Kirk closer, lacing their fingers once more without breaking the kiss.

All Kirk's frustration and anger disappeared as the connection fortified, a rush of relief settling between the two. Suddenly, Kirk didn't quite mind the redundant paper, the lack of action or any authority he ever had as Captain.

Everything was here and now- each thought exactly in the moment.

"Kirk, I was- Oh my dear god."

The sudden disruption caused the two to spring apart from their embrace.

In seeing McCoy, Kirk became suddenly very aware of his shirtless state.

"Doctor." Spock said calmly breaking the awkward silence. "I though we had agreed that I would inform the Captain of your proposition?"

"That definitely does not look like what you were 'proposing'" McCoy muttered, avoiding eye contact with the two.

"We were simply accustoming each other to human versus Vulcan interaction." Spock explained as Kirk caught his breath, and pulled a shirt over his bare chest.

"I might not going to even ask how that includes making out, but whatever." McCoy joked before turning about to walk out.

"And Kirk, don't mess this up too, the hob-goblin deserves better than that." He advised, winking, before continuing out the door.

As soon as the doors closed Kirk raised his embarrassed gaze from the floor to meet Spock's.

"So…?"

"Your question lacks enough sustenance to receive an answer, Captain." The Vulcan replied, holding the eye contact.

"Oh screw it." Kirk said, crashing his lips against his first officer's forcefully.

After a moment, Spock backed away, a glowing look in his eye.

"That is enough information for today, Captain." He advised, a playful tone to his words.

He turned to leave but just before exiting he paused. "I expect I will be seeing you on the bridge at the allotted time."

Kirk nodded as the doors hissed closed, a smile still on his face.

Even with the interruption, nothing could change that unforgettable early morning.


End file.
